


Risk

by ruric



Category: White Collar
Genre: Community: comment_fic, M/M, Three Sentence Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-24
Updated: 2009-11-24
Packaged: 2017-11-14 17:15:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/517628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruric/pseuds/ruric
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Why’d you do it?” Peter asked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Risk

“Why’d you do it?” Peter asked and Neal had tried to explain about risk and danger and adrenalin and that a whole lot of the sheer fun of it was just to see whether you could actually, really, pull it off.

But Peter’s brow had creased his eyes holding nothing but confusion and Neal’s never been good at resisting temptation – Peter should’ve known that – a little hands on show and tell is far easier than trotting out a couple of thousand words of explanation.

Peter’s mouth is warm - still tasting of the two cups of June’s coffee he’d drunk that morning - his heart hammering into the palm of Neal’s hand but it’s the sudden tensing of every single muscle in Peter’s body when Elizabeth’s voice drifts into the office to ask whether they’re ready for dinner that causes Neal’s lips to curve into a satisfied grin.


End file.
